Vacation for Felix and Gang
by EmpressVicky
Summary: It would be fun to have a vacation. Felix and the gang spends time with a certain goddess. They traveled to a certain farm. Hope you guys will like it. The content is written in a script format. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation for Felix and Gang  
**_____________________________________________________________________________

**  
Golden Sun belongs to Camelot and Nintendo~**

_Author's Note: Um, hi guys. The fanfic you'll be reading below, is more like of a script not a story... But, I hope you'll like it._**  
____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter One~

At the vacation house of Saturos and Menardi

Iris: Menardi, do you have rooms for the Adepts and I to stay in?  
Menardi: I'm so sorry, Iris, but we're full now...  
Iris: Oh...is that so, congratulations!  
Menardi: Thanks! So where are you heading now?  
Iris: Hmmm...maybe...Mineral Town. Its summer now, so...it'll be fun there!  
Menardi: Really! Too bad we can't come...  
Iris: You can come with us next time!  
Menardi: Wow! Thank you!  
Iris: Sure! I better get going Jenna and the others are waiting for me! Bye!  
Menardi: Goodbye! See you!

Back at Piers' ship, Boys's cabin

Iris: Sorry for making you guys- stares at the girls Um...what are you doing?  
Sheba: Shh! We're "filling" the boys mouth with whipped cream!  
Jenna: I can't wait to see the look on Felix's face!  
Mia: Sleeping boys with drooling mouths!! Mwahaha! -cough-  
Iris: Okay...I'll be upstairs if you need me.  
Jenna: Sure!

After 10 mins. of frosty make-up

Jenna: I think that's enough. Let's go!!  
Mia: We better practice our innocent faces!  
Sheba: Tee-hee!!

The girls quietly left the room... After 5 minutes

Jenna: They should be awake by now...

Screams can be heard in the Boy's Cabin. Muhahaha!

Sheba: Yup. They're awake!

The boys ran upstairs

Felix: Iris!!  
Iris: Y-Yes? tries to hold back laughing  
Felix: What did you do to ME?!  
Jenna: HAHA!! Nice beard, Brother!!

The others laughed with Jenna except Felix

Felix: YOU DID THIS TO ME?!  
Sheba: Eeeek! O_O  
Mia: Hide!  
Felix: Oh no you-DON'T!!

The girls ran to the land

Felix: Ragnarok!! -several large swords fell from the sky- MWAHAHAHA!!  
Iris, Ivan, Piers, Isaac, Garet: ...  
Jenna, Sheba, Mia: AHHHH!!

Vacation House

Menardi: Did you hear that?  
Saturos: Hear what?  
Menardi: Girls screaming.  
Saturos: Er...No.

Back at the Ship

Piers: Looks good on you, Isaac!  
Isaac: Nice topping, Piers!!  
Garet: Ooooh! I look like a Junior Frosty! Yay! ~Lalalala! "dances"

At the land

Iris: Darling, I think, that's enough...  
Felix: Maybe you're right...

The girls fell down to the ground, exhausted

Jenna: Augh. My head..."faints"  
Sheba: Ohh! I can see the stars! "faints"  
Mia: Violent. Felix. Deadly. "faints"

The other boys went to the girls to carry them to their rooms. GIRL'S ROOM.

Iris: Darling, please wash your face if you don't want "Garet" flies lick your face clean. Hee-hee!  
Felix: Haha! I'll be right back!

After 50...seconds

Iris: What should I cook as dinner-  
Felix: Steak?  
Iris: Sure, care to help?  
Felix: Don't mind if I do!

After 35 mins. dinner was ready

Felix: I'll call them!  
Piers: Wait!  
Felix: Why?  
Piers: Er...  
Felix: Huh? Uhh...I'll go get them.

When Felix entered the room...

Felix: Mia, Jenna, Sheba time to-What the heck?! Isaac! Get your freakin' hands off my sister!  
Isaac: Eeeek!  
Jenna: We didn't do anything! Promise!  
Felix: Isaac...  
Isaac: Ah! Run!  
Mia: Good Idea!

Isaac and the others ran from...er, the...furious Felix

Isaac: Iris, save us!!  
Iris: Why?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two~

I do not own Golden Sun.

Isaac and the others hid behind Iris

Felix: Isaac, what were you doing to my sister?  
Isaac: We told you. We DID nothing!!  
Iris: Darling, it's not right to accuse someone of doing something bad without a witness or an evidence.  
Felix: Evidence...then, what was the meaning of you holding Jenna's hand, hmmm?  
Isaac: Er...  
Jenna: He was...ummm-  
Felix: WHAT?!  
Iris: Don't shout!  
Felix: A-Are you on their side?  
Iris: I'm not on anyone's side...  
Isaac: I held her hands...because she was about to fall from her bed...  
Felix: Is that all?  
Jenna: Yes...  
Iris: Everyone, cheer up! Let's eat!  
Felix: Okay...

After eating...

Iris: Good Night, everyone!  
Jenna: Aren't you sleeping yet?  
Iris: I'll just take care of something...

Up at the deck

Iris: Sorry for shouting at you...  
Felix: Nah. It's okay. Aren't you sleeping yet?  
Iris: Uhm. No, I'll stay up here with you.  
Felix: Thanks.  
Iris: How about you? Not sleepy yet? I brought a blanket. Here.  
Felix: -yawns- Maybe...thanks for the blanket.  
Iris: Can't we use Teleport?  
Felix: Nah. I kinda miss "driving" this wonderful ship.  
Iris: You stay up all night just to "drive" this ship?  
Felix: Sometimes Piers or Isaac stay up with me here in case Sea Monsters attack.  
Iris: Well, it's peaceful now. Monsters return to gentle beings. -yawns-  
Felix: You can sit on that crate if your feet are tired.  
Iris: You don't mind?  
Felix: Nope.  
Iris: Okay...  
Felix: I kinda miss Vale...I wonder if Mineral Town is as beautiful as Vale...is it Iris?

Iris already fell asleep on the crate

Felix: Tsk. It's kinda cold so, I'll just cover you with this blanket. Goodnight.

3:00 AM

Iris: Oh no! I fell asleep, Darling!  
Felix: It's okay.  
Iris: Ummm...where am I?  
Felix: In my 'own' cabin. I carried you here.  
Iris: Wow. Thanks!  
Felix: By the way, we're here in Mineral Town...  
Iris: Yay! I can't wait to see Adell and Popuri-  
Felix: Who's Adell?  
Iris: My friend! I'll get changed!  
Piers: -knock. knock- Felix, can I come in?  
Iris: Oh no! Piers is here!  
Jenna: Hey! I heard Iris's voice in there!  
Felix: I'm doomed.  
Iris: Hide me!  
Felix: Why? Hey! Wait! Not under my bed-  
Isaac: We're bustin' in!  
Garet: Hi 'yah!

The door flung open

Felix: What's the dramatic entrance for?  
Jenna: Aha! Now what were you doing? Hehe!  
Garet: Ooohh! Daddy's a bad boy!  
Felix: Whatever...  
Ivan: Geez, where's Iris?  
Felix: On my bed.  
Piers: Hmmm.  
Jenna: - I think you're hiding something.  
Felix: What would I hide?  
Garet: The two of you.... whispers something in Felix's ears-  
Felix: AUGH! HELL NO!! WE'RE TOO YOUNG!  
Garet: You mean if you two were older...Oh my God!! O-O  
Jenna: But you said it yourself. AGE DOES NOT MATTER!  
Felix: But for this matter it DOES MATTER!!  
Iris: Uhh.. Hi everyone.  
Mia: Are you okay, Iris?  
Iris: Of course, why?  
Garet: I thought...Felix was...Hihihi. m-molesting you!  
Iris: ...  
Isaac: You see, Kraden once said. Silence means YES.  
Felix: Argh! I did not molest Iris!!  
Iris: Let's all get dressed and go meet Popuri!  
Garet: We're not done yet with the molesting 'issue'.  
Iris: -vein pops- DRAGON FUME!!  
Garet: v-violent...scary...augh. "faints"  
Iris: See you later! -starts humming and walks back to her cabin-  
--cricket...cricket...--

Exactly 6 AM

Iris: Come on, guys!  
Garet: Iris, Felix sitting on a tree-  
Felix: K-I-L-L-I-N-G Garet happily!  
Piers: Those two never get tired, do they?  
Felix & Garet: NO!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three~

I do not own Golden Sun..

Rose Square

Iris: Let's go to Adell's place first!  
Garet: Do they sell Junior Frosty's here?  
Iris: Adell can make an ice cream.

In front of the -LOVE&CARE FARM-

Garet: Whoah! Look! A horse!  
Jenna: Wow! Those flowers are pretty!  
Iris: Let's go meet Adell.

Iris: Hmm...no one's answering...  
Dog: Woof! -wags tail-  
Iris: OH! Pocoyo! Hi there, boy!  
Felix: Wow.  
Adell: Pocoyo! Where are you?  
Iris: Oh! Adell!  
Adell: Wow! Hey there, Iris. Long time no see!  
Iris: Yup! Your farm looks so cool!  
Adell: Thanks! I see you've got company!  
Iris: Haha! How rude of me not to introduce them to you! This is Felix.  
Felix: Hi. Nice to meet you.  
Adell: Nice to meet you too!  
Iris: This is Jenna.  
Jenna: Hi!  
Adell: Hello!  
Iris: Sheba and Ivan.  
Sheba: Hi!  
Ivan: Hello!  
Adell: Hi!  
Iris: Garet, Mia, Piers and Isaac!  
Garet, Mia, Piers and Isaac: Hello!  
Adell: Wow! Welcome to my farm! -whistles-  
-Adell's horse came running towards them-  
Adell: I would like you to meet Rapidash!  
Rapidash: Naaay!  
Isaac: Wow! That's a cool horse you have!  
Adell: Hey. Thanks! Wanna ride him?  
Isaac: Wow! That would be cool!  
Adell: Just hold on tight to him.  
Isaac: Hi yah!  
--Rapidash galloped fast--  
Isaac: Whoa! This is awesome!  
Adell: Rapidash seems to like Isaac.  
Garet: Yeah.  
--Rapidash and Isaac headed towards the group, Rapidash stops abruptly but Isaac managed to hold on--  
Adell: So Isaac, did you enjoy the ride with my pal?  
Isaac: Enjoyed? I loved it! It was awesome! Woooo! --hugs Rapidash- -Rapidash neighs--  
Iris: Aww. Rapidash loves you Isaac!  
Adell: So you guys wanna come in?  
Felix: That would be great.  
--Felix and gang went in with Adell--  
Ivan: Whoa! Talk about spacious...  
Garet: Wow. Cool a big box! --presses the On button of the Television-- Whoa! --Stumbles back-- How'd that guy get in there?!  
Adell: Hmm...Is this the first time they've seen a TV, Iris?  
Iris: Hmm...That seems to be the case.  
Garet: Um. Iris. How did that guy get into the box?  
Iris: He's not in the box, dear. He's somewhere else. That show is aired via satellite. A satellite is like a conductor of elements the only difference is, it conducts special waves...  
Garet: Oh okay...  
Felix: Nice theory, Iris.  
Iris: Haha. Why thank you, Darling!  
Adell: So guys, what do you want to eat?  
Garet: Uh. I'd like to eat...-  
Jenna: Hmmm...Curry Rice please.  
Garet: Hey! I'm not-  
Sheba: Fried Rice.  
Piers: Sushi...  
Garet: Wait a minute-  
Isaac: Tuna?  
Felix: Uh...Miso Soup.  
Garet: FINALLY! Sheesh...Carrot Soup, I guess...-pouts-  
Mia: I'll have Omelet Rice please!  
Ivan: Mmm...Fried Rice like Sheba's? -Yihee!!- You guys!  
Adell: Well then! I'll prepare Lunch then!  
Iris: I'll help you! -smiles-  
Adell: Thanks!

--After 20 minutes--

-stomachs growling-  
Garet: Phew! I thought I was the only who was 'that' hungry!! Haha!  
Jenna: We know that, Garet!  
Iris: Dinner ready, everyone!  
Adell: Sorry for the wait you guys!  
-the aroma of the foods wafted through the air--everyone sniffed--  
Felix: Mmm...that smells good!  
Iris: Serving with my hands takes too long...-swoosh-  
-plates started to hover and circle the adepts in their seats-  
Isaac: Whoa!! Hi-tech! -everyone laughs-  
-the plates landed on their proper places-  
Iris: Dig in, everyone! -sits beside Felix and Adell-  
Garet: Ah!! Finally! -starts munching-

--After eating--

--While Jenna and Iris was busy washing the dishes, Adell and the others were busy chatting in the living room--

Adell: So guys, would you like to help me with my farm?  
-Felix's and Isaac's eyes lit up in delight-  
Felix: HELL YES!/Isaac: When are we going to start?!  
Garet: Is it me or are those two-  
--Felix and Isaac ran out the door--  
Sheba: -excited.


End file.
